Coming Home
by botdflover
Summary: it is about troy and Gabriella being best friends and Troy Chad Zeke are in the army in training will Gabriella get her happy ending of being troys girlfriend watch as Sharpay Taylor and her deal with them being away please read and review Xxx botdflover xxX
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **

**I do not own anything from high school musical or the artist song. I only own the plot of this story. I am so happy to be writing so hopefully you enjoy and please review if i should continue this thanks again sincerely. Xxx botdflover xxX**

**_COMING HOME_**

Walking into my house i sat on the couch it has been two months since I talked to troy and chad an zeke but a year since they joined the army. Starting my homework I laid on my bed. Hearing the front door open and shut I got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey mom" I said grabbing groceries out of her hands." Thanks hija how are you" she asked? "I could be a lot better if I knew that Zeke, Troy, Chad were okay" I said. "Well baby girl just wait they are just fine and should be back from training soon" she replied." I know mom it's just hard because I really miss them ya know" I replied. "Yes But how about i cook us some chicken and a salad" she said, "sounds great "I said walking back upstairs finishing my homework.

"Gabriella dinner is ready" mom called. "Coming" I said softly. Running down the stairs i sat at the island we ate the food and had a light conversation. Washing the dishes I stared at the yard. Having flashbacks of when me and troy played when me and chad had fights and when zeke and I had finally baked something. Coming out of my daze i dried the dishes putting them away. Walking to the stairs I changed into troy's shirt and sat on my bed. My Skype pinged. I accepted it. "Hey brie" troy said. "Hi" I said with anger.

"Noting hostility in your voice what did I do" he asked? "Nothing" I said. "Brie" he said his voice husky. "Where are Chad and Zeke" I asked. "Over there" he said pointing to the right. Nodding my head. "Want to tell me why you are angry and hostile with me" he said. " I haven't talked to you in two months" I said. " I am so sorry about that we were going through the last patch of training baby" he said. "Oh" I said softly. My phone rang. Reaching my bed side table i grabbed it answering. Hey tyler i said slowly. Hey i wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow night perhaps. Uh can i get back to you on that i said yea sure bye he said. hanging up i screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N do not own anything from high school musical **

**Will most likely update again soon sorry for it being short**

_**chapter 2**_

After logging off with troy I went to sleep. To wake up to noises. Pushing the covers away I stood up an grabbed my pocket knife walking to my door I opened It to see darkness. I heard things breaking. Uhh I groaned. Do what Chad Troy Zeke said stay in the shadows when you think you are in danger. Using the shadows I slipped downs the stairs completely stealth like. I heard voices. Listening it was my mom and dad. "No it can't be dad is with his wife" I said to myself. "Why are you here" mom asked? "I miss you and my daughter" he said. "You chose to leave us" she said. "I know and now I need to make right of my wrong" he said.

Hearing enough I walked to the kitchen. "Did we wake you" mom asked. "Thought we were getting robbed" I said putting my knife away. "Gonna hug me" dad asked? Walking I hugged him.

"So your father is moving back in" mom said. "Cool" I replied. "well I have to get ready for school so yea" I said walking away. Getting out of my shower I slipped on jeans black knee high boots black tank under my pink flowy razorback tank grabbing my satchel phone I ran downstairs. "Alright mom dad I am off" I said grabbing my keys. "Want a ride" dad asked me? "I have a car but thanks" I replied getting in my green mustsng I drove to east high parking.

"Bella" taylor said hugging me. "What's up" I said hugging back. "So this shipment didn't come and the guys get to come home next week" sharpay squealed joining us . "Troy didn't mention that last night" I mumbled. "Did he mention a girl to you" Taylor asked?

"Uh no why" I asked as we walked to darbus. "Troys girlfriend Natalie" sharpay said. I stopped "Oh okay". We went through out the day now in gym.

"Hey how are you" jack (troys dad) asked me. "Good I guess did you know troy has a girlfriend" I asked? "Yea he told me Lucille Matt Mark yesterday" jack replied. We ran track I lead the group. Shaking my head I showered and got re dreased.

One week later

I was frantic I had a date with a guy named josh nothing fancy it was eight o clock pm. I was putting my skinny jeans on with my favorite shirt that said sad heart in black. My gold flats on. "Ella" my mom called. I was curling the back of my hair. Grabbing my phone and watch my purse said cecillia93 and kitt lizzy28.

"Troy Chad Zeke" I said hugging them. A girl stood next to troy. "Brie this is my girlfriend Natalie." Troy said. Everyone stared at me. "Nice to meet you" I said. my phone rang. "Hello I said quickly uh sure alright bye". "Josh" Taylor said. . "Yea I am going to help with his sister" I said. "Who is josh" Troy asked? "A friend" I replied. "so uh yea I have to go but it was good to meet you" I added. "you too Gabriella" Natalie said.

walking out the door to my car i heard "brie wait up a minute". stopping i turned to look at troy. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about Natalie" he said. "yea me to" I mumbled. "so this is your baby" he asked indicating my mustang. "yes it is" I said."isn't your girlfriend waiting " I said. "isnt josh waiting" he countered. he caged me into my car. "see this is the perfect moment for me to kiss you if you didn't have a girlfriend" I said smirking.

hugging him tight whispering in his ear "see you later troy boy". getting in my mustang I drove to josh's house. his sister was a year younger than me. "so can we hang out gab " she asked shyly. josh smiled. his ex-girlfriend walked over to his porch. "hey" she said in a flirty voice to josh. Amy rolled her eyes walking in the house i followed her. we stood in the kitchen talking "reckon she gone yet" Amy asked? "no" I replied. we waited six minutes walking back out she was straddling him making out.

Amy yelled "pig". "listen gab i am sorry but i still love her" josh said. "kind of figured" i said hugging his sister i got in my mustang and drove home. antonio and jessica were eatting with the family. "you were only gone for thirty minutes" sharpay said. rolling my eyes i went to my room calling my friend sammy.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking in my bedroom I called Sammy dialing his number as I laid down. Hey G how are you Sammy's voice boasted through my phone. Bored out of my mind I miss the underground world I said with a sigh. There was a knock on my door then it opened to reveal Natalie, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay who sat down around my bed. Your always welcome back when you want babe he said. uh I know maybe tonight is the night I added ignoring the look I got from troy. Well then i will see you tonight Sammy said. yes I promised hanging up. So what was that about Shar asked? A thing I said. Hmm what type of thing Troy asked? Closing my eyes briefly then re-opening them just a thing I retorted.

Standing up walking past them to my walk in closet opening the doors. Ah ha I said victoriously after seeing the perfect combination white ripped jeans black ripped ribbed tank black high tops black studded belt. Grabbing all the items and walking to my bathroom I speed changed.

Walking back out fifteen minutes later. So where exactly are you going Natalie asked me? Friend's house I said. Taylor smirked at me knowing where I was going. Well I will see you guys tomorrow I said. Wait tomorrow troy said jumping up. Yeah so I said nonchalantly. Your bed time is twelve p.m. he said. yeah on school nights it's Friday troy I said with a smirk leaving my room. Getting outside and to my car I got in backing out I drove to the underground.

Baby sammy shouted as I got close to him we had been partying for at least two hours and racing. Seeing my garage next to his. Your wasted i said as he hugged me. A little bit he said. smiling at him i hugged back.

Two hours later i crashed on the couch in my garage. Waking up i checked my found it read seven am. Uh i groaned as i rolled into a standing position. Hate mornings i grumbled getting in my car. Backing out and going up until i was out from under the mall's parking lot i drove home. Parking i got out and walked inside.

She lives chad said loudly or at least thats how it sounded to me. Where sre my parents i asked? Out with ours troy said. you look like shit just to let you know sharpay said. and i am supposed to care i said. walking to my room i went to sleep.


End file.
